


Bed

by xmyp



Series: JooMi Series [2]
Category: MBLAQ
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2, taking it to the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration gained from a music video, I bet you can't guess which one.

“Cheol Yong-ah,” Joon breathes into the kiss, “Untie me, I want to touch you.”   
  
Mir breaks away enough to shake his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I don’t think so.”  
  
Joon struggles weakly to pull out of the binds that are holding his wrists to the headboard. Mir’s straddling his lap, both of them naked and hard. The younger claims his lips again, rocking against him, both of them moaning into the kiss. Joon whimpers as Mir reaches between them, wrapping a hand around his length and pumping it until pre-come leaks from the tip.  
  
Mir ends the kiss again, pulling back and away from Joon. “Watch me,” he says, his voice hoarse as he reaches over to the bedside table, pulling a tube of lube from the drawer.   
  
Joon watches as Mir crawls to the other end of the bed, his ass on full display as he moves away from him. He listens and watches as the younger uncaps the lube, pouring some onto his fingers before setting it aside. Mir looks back at him once, his gaze half-lidded. Joon looks on as one of Mir’s hands comes behind him. Mir presses a slick finger against his puckered entrance, running over it a couple of times before pushing it in, a small gasp leaving him.  
  
Joon squirms as he watches the younger finger himself, his mouth slack and saliva gathering at the edges. Mir adds a second finger, Joon watching entranced. Mir’s back arches as he presses the digits deeper.   
  
Mir’s voice catches in his throat as he adds a third finger, a soft moan filling the room. Joon is writhing as he watches the fingers disappear into the rapper’s body, his cock throbbing from the lack of attention.   
  
“P-please,” Joon croaks weakly. He sinks lower on the bed, a leg outstretched with a foot reaching for Mir. A toe barely brushes against the younger’s skin before Mir moves away, his fingers leaving him in the process.   
  
Mir twists around, looking at Joon under hooded eyelids. He crawls over the elder’s legs, taking a seat on his calves. “Please what?” Mir asks, his voice deeper than usual.   
  
Joon glares as best as he can given the circumstances. “You know what,” he says, breathing heavily.   
  
Mir bends forward, his tongue darting out to lick the tip of Joon’s cock. “This?”  
  
Joon’s eyes roll into his head as the younger repeats the move with his tongue. “S’fine,” he mutters, his hands tightening into fists with each swipe of Mir’s tongue. He feels the younger’s hard on pressed against his knees. When Mir continues to do nothing more than lick, Joon whimpers, trying to get his legs from under the other. “Stop teasing!” he whines.   
  
Mir smirks up at him. “Okay,” comes his reply. The rapper pushes up, crawling forward more until he’s in the same position he was in earlier. He presses close to Joon’s body, an arm snaking around the elder’s neck as the other went behind him, grasping the singer’s cock and positioning it at his entrance.   
  
They both hiss as Mir sinks down, taking Joon deep in one move. Mir lets out a shaky breath as he pushes himself up, only to slam back down again.   
  
Joon breathes a curse, throwing his head back, his knuckles white from clenching his fists. Mir leans forward, closing his lips around Joon’s exposed neck, sucking and tonguing it as he rides the older boy. Mir bites down as Joon thrusts up, making the singer groan. “Untie me,” he says breathily.  
  
Mir hesitates, wanting to be in charge. “No,” he says, lifting and dropping himself swiftly.  
  
Joon picks his head up to look at the other, their eyes meeting. He leans forward, capturing Mir’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulling the younger closer to him. Mir lays against him, their chests and abs pressed together. “Untie me,” he presses a kiss against Mir’s parted lips, “And let me fuck you.”  
  
Mir shivers, an action that Joon doesn’t miss, a smirk gracing his face as he gazes at the rapper lustfully. Seconds later the ropes around his wrists are being loosened, and as soon as he can he propels forward, pushing Mir onto his back as Joon looms over him. Joon wastes no time, thrusting in and out of the body beneath him, Mir arching into him. The younger boy’s head is soon thrashing on the sheets, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat, his nails digging into Joon’s back as the elder hits his prostate with each push.   
  
Mir groans as Joon reaches between them, wrapping his hand around Mir’s erection. The younger pants heavily, his eyes closed tightly as he rocks into each of Joon’s thrusts. Lean legs wrap around Joon’s waist, pulling him closer, pushing him deeper.  
  
Joon lets out a cry as Mir clamps around him, seconds later the maknae’s release coating both of their stomachs.   
  
Joon speeds up his thrusts, pulling a whimper from Mir. The elder chokes out a sigh as orgasms crashes over him, shoving himself deep as he comes. Mir lies limply beneath Joon as the older boy collapses on top of him. Joon presses his lips against Mir’s neck before moving up to bite his ear, tugging the lobe.  
  
Mir whines childishly, slapping at Joon’s arms and sides.   
  
“Get off,” Mir says, drowsiness clear in his voice.  
  
Joon pulls out, but only moves halfway off, resting his head on the rapper’s shoulder. He throws his leg over the other’s, reaching a hand across to grab Mir’s arm and pull it closer. Mir starts to wrap it around him, but Joon stops him, instead linking their fingers together.  
  
“Thanks for untying me,” Joon says, swiping his tongue over the nipple closest to him.  
  
Mir squeezes his hand painfully, choosing not to reply vocally.


End file.
